Stranger Among Us
by BunnyOfRabbits
Summary: Cats can't be real can they? This is a story about a boy, his poochyena, and his cat. Also my first story on fanfiction. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Stranger Among Us

* * *

><p>BunnyOfRabbits: Hello, before I start this Chapter I do not own Pokémon… I wish I did but, I do not.<p>

March: I'm the main character of this story so why am I talking to you?

BunnyOfRabbits: Um…To the Story!

* * *

><p>Helpful Thing Of Helpfulness…Meow!<p>

Thoughts: _I like cats._

Speaking: "I like cats"

Pokémon/Animal Speech (to another pokémon): 'I like cats'

Pokémon to a human: 'Pi Pika Chu'

* * *

><p>Story Start Chapter One: -<p>

'Cats can't be real right?'

* * *

><p>March's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>I've locked the door and found my safe. Combo is 06-40-05… Diary out… now to start writing...<p>

Dear Diary,

An Impossible thing just happened… I saw a cat. Almost impossible right? I mean, I should probably write down who I am and where I'm from so, you know more about me…

Well, I'm March Month and I recently moved to the Hoenn region with my mom and dad. My dad is Professor Birch's "bestest friend ever"! I'm eleven years old and rooming with Keith, a not yet fixed Poochyena. We keep him in my room because he likes my neighbor's Skitty, Precious, a little too much.

Back to the cat topic, so you probably don't know what a cat is either. A cat is a fuzzy Skitty-like thing that comes in many different colors. I know this because, and don't laugh, I watch _Pets_.

_Pets_ is a show about this boy, Kevin, and his two friends, Mary and Zack. So Kevin and his friends go on adventures with Rover the golden retriever, which is kind of like a shiny Poochyena with floppy ears, and Martin the cat. They go around catching other kinds of Pets and stopping bad guys. They throw triangles at the pets to catch them, a rip-off of what trainers do for a living if you ask me. But what do I know? _Pets_ is just a cartoon.

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>March put his dairy back in his safe, locked the safe up tight and opened the door. Sadly for him Keith bolted.<p>

* * *

><p>Keith's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oh Precious how I love thee… I love thee I dooo… <em>I stopped and sniffed, the third official rule to being a Poochyena. _What's that…?_ I paused. _Precious… She came over to play! Yay! _I followed the scent and stopped._ What__** is**__ that thing and where's my Skitty-friend?_ I examined the one-year-old, pretty, grey, female with yellow green eyes. _She's kinda cute…_ I thought something un-gentlemanly and shook my muzzle while blushing. _No bad thoughts! Master March said gentle-mentlemen do not think inappropriate thoughts!_ I approached the female._ What they do is help cute ladies up off the floor! Yeah, that's it!_ I was going over to help her up when…

"Keith, No! Don't do that!" Master March went over and scooped her up. "Keith, this is a cat. Not a chew-toy." I put my tail down and gave a grunt of disapproval. _I was trying to help, not eat her!_ As punishment I have to sleep in the bathroom all night next to this pretty Skitty, not that I'm complaining.

* * *

><p>Cat's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up sleeping next to a dog. A gray one that reminded me of a wolf, but a dog nothing less. <em>He's kind of annoying…<em> I looked around to take in my surroundings. RUMBLE! _I'll find you food my tummy._ I ended up at a bowl with blocks in it… _They seem edible… _I cautiously took a bite. It was delicious! A combination of sweet and sour danced around my tongue. I gobbled it all up and I_** hate**_ sweets. 'So the beast awakens.' I shifted to a fighting stance knowing exactly what he wanted. 'You, dog! Show yourself! I ate all your food and there's nothing you can do about it so call your Master and let me leave this kennel NOW!'

The dog-wolf came out of hiding and as he was about to say something she pounced. They rolled on and off of each other the dog clearly not using all his strength and the cat using all of hers. The dog still remained victorious as he pinned her to the ground lying on top of her. 'You know what?' _Oh no!_ She winced waiting for a bite that never came. 'You're fun to play with. Why don't we start over.' He got off of her and left her clueless.

'Hi, I'm Keith and your name is?' He gave her a toothy grin. 'Hubba-Wubba-Bubba.' He frowned. 'What an odd name. Nice ta' meetcha' Ms. Bubba.' She smiled and shook her head, 'My names' not that, it's Samantha Von Doom The Third, or you can just call me Sammy.' They circled around on the carpeted bathroom floor and went to sleep. 'Um, Keith' 'Yeah. Sammy' 'What's the food called?' 'Oh that. Uh… Poké-block.'

'Night Keith.' 'Night Sammy.' _I think I'll like it here..._

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

BunnyOfRabbits: Awww… So sweet!

Sammy and Keith: Who are you?

BunnyOfRabbits (running away): I'll never tell! And review this story please!


	2. Chapter 2

Stranger Among Us

Chapter 2: Big Pearl?

Helpful Thing of Helpfulness….Two

Thoughts: _Meow?_

Poké-speech: 'Meow?'

Pokémon talking to humans: 'Pika'

BunnyOfRabbits: Last time on Stranger Among Us, our hero, March Month, writes in his diary about a cat in Hoenn of all places! Today he is on a family trip to Petalburg, while Keith the Poochyena and Sammy the cat were left home alone. Back to the story!

Normal P.O.V.

"Bye Guys I'm going to Petalburg!" Said March. "Don't maim yourselves." March shut the door and Sammy sighed. 'What do we do now?' Keith smirked. 'I don't know about you. But **I'm** gonna go get some food.' 'Fine then I'll come with!'

Keith's P.O.V.

After scarfing down some food me and Sammy play-battled. Things did not go so well. 'Sammy!' I ran over to her after I used my signature tackle-attack. 'I thought you said you could handle it.' She looked at me sorrowfully as I helped her up. 'Why did you let me go through with this?' She frowned and sat up. 'Is there some kind of healing fruit nearby Keith?' I thought or a bit and said, 'Why yes Sammy there is.' She smiled at me. 'Where?' 'With Big Pearl and Small Jumper.' I stated a-matter-of-factly. 'Who?' 'You'll see, we'll go now.'

Sammy's P.O.V.

We left through the open doggy-door and went outside. _I'm not in best condition but not hurt too badly. Oddly enough animals here are called Pokémon and I'm still getting used to it._ 'So you're a Poochyena?' I said to Keith. 'Yep and those are Zigzagoon.' He pointed to our left. 'The little ones are cute.' 'And delicious!' He whispered. My eyes widened. 'You're joking right?' He chuckled. 'Got cha'!'

We walked for a while and stopped to get a drink from the stream. I thought of something devious. 'Hey Keith, can you come here?' He looked up from his spot a small while away and nodded. 'What is it?' I licked my paw. 'Oh Keith, you missed it… Come here, you have to stand on the edge to see it.' He came over. 'I don't see anything-' I pushed him off into the stream. 'Help, Sammy I can't stay up!' He started to flail. 'Hold still, I'm coming!' I pulled him up so he could breathe. 'Thanks Sammy. Have a nice fall!' He pulled me in and we splashed each other for a while.

Keith's P.O.V.

Me and Sammy dried off and looked at the clouds. I don't personally think she's hurt anymore, but a promise is a promise. _I wonder if we're friends._ 'Hey Sammy.' 'What?' She said. 'Are we friends?' She thought for a moment. 'Yeah, Keith We're friends.'

We ended up racing each other to Big Pearl's tribe.

'Big Pearl is a tribe leader Sammy so be very polite.' We walked into Spoink territory and passed a couple Spoink who waved to us. 'I wonder if they're together' One said. 'She's cute.' Said another. 'What kind of Pokémon is she?'

'Sammy don't listen to them.' I said to no one. 'Oh Groudon! Where is she?' I ended up finding Sammy and Big Pearl talking to each other.

Sammy's P.O.V.

'So Mr. Big Pearl can you help me find my friend? He is a Poochyena.' Big Pearl was a Grumpig, even though he looks scary he's very nice. 'Sure as Saffron, Little-one we of the psychic powers and jumping abilities will help you find your friend.' A very familiar Pokémon went up to Big Pearl. 'Excuse me, sir I'm trying to find my friend. My friend is an unusual Pokémon, who's gray and looks a lot like her. Keith pointed to me. 'Goodbye Samantha.' Said Big Pearl. 'Bye.' I replied. Keith was dumb-founded as I trotted towards him.

'Hi Keith.' I said to him. 'Sammy!' He tackled me to the ground. 'Oh, Sammy.' He said. 'Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, you had me so worried!' He nuzzled me and I blushed. 'Don't do that ever again!' I had to push him off before he realized what he had done. 'Sorry, I have some Delcatty in me. They're very affectionate.' 'Shut up.' I nudged him as we raced home.

March's P.O.V.

Imagine my surprise when I came home to a house tracked with mud. "Kitty, Keith!" They came downstairs and looked at me with big innocent eyes. "You guys have to be careful. Mom doesn't like messes."

Later that day Mom had told me why keeping pets is a big responsibility and that I should've just told her if I wanted another Pokémon. _I guess I could get used to purring all night long. It's not that bad. Besides, Keith is a lot happier than normal._ I sighed and turned off my lamp.

This story is coming along nicely in my opinion so thanks for being so kind.

BunnyOfRabbits: Not much to say here… Yeah.


End file.
